CrAzY wEiRd StUfF
by SeddieBenett
Summary: Everything is not what it seems at Hollywood Arts. Robbie loves Cat, who loves Tori, who loves Beck, who loves Jade, who loves Tori. Where do Trina and Andre fit into this? And what's up with Mr Sikowitz?
1. Not Normal

**_-CrAzY wEiRd StUfF-_**

_Chapter One: Not Normal_

* * *

><p>"I did NOT put mustard in your pants, for the last time!" Tori cried out to her older sister.<p>

"Yes you did! I saw you!" Trina retorted.

In the morning, things were always hectic for the Vega siblings. Getting ready to go, packing their bags and heading off to the bus stop. Separately of course. Nothing could bring these sisters together. Even if they were family. And, what did their mother always tell them?

"_Family love one another, support one another and learn to listen to one another…"_

Their father was away on a business trip, yet again, and Mrs Vega was sick with the flu. So, home hadn't really been normal for about a week now.

Since when was the Vega house "normal", though?

* * *

><p>When she arrived at school, Tori made her way straight to her locker and found Andre waiting there.<p>

"Hey Andre, got the script for today's play?"

"Sure," he said, and then lowered his voice. "Tori, I wanted to ask you something-"

"Oh my Gosh! Tori's here! Yay!" Squeaked a voice.

It was Cat. She was bouncing up and down, clapping her hands happily. When was that girl never happy?

"Hi Cat," replied Tori, with a slight smile.

"Hello!"

"Can you stop jumping like that, it's kind of freaking me out…"

"Oh sorry!"

She stops, and flicks her long red hair over her shoulder, admiring the brunette girl, next to her. Secretly, she kind of had a crush on her. But decided to pass it off as a phase. After all… that was a bit crazy.

Well… maybe not _so _crazy. She was a pretty looking girl.

Cat just happened to like how pretty Tori was.

"As I was saying," continued Andre, who didn't like being ignored. "Tori, would you-"

"Hey lady, gentleman… Tori," sneered Jade, dragging her boyfriend, Beck, along with her.

"What do you want, Jade?" Tori sighed.

That girl, so dark and mysterious… she could have been a vampire, and it wouldn't have surprised Tori.

Letting go of Beck's arm, Jade leans in and raises her eyebrow in response to the sweet girl's question that she had asked before.

Tori blushes and slams her locker door, knowing full well what was going through the girl's head.

It wasn't normal.

Then again…

…when was _anything _normal at Hollywood Arts?

* * *

><p>Something about their teacher, Mr Sikowitz wasn't normal.<p>

The man laughed at paintings, dressed like a hobo-with bad taste, and predicted the future with coconut milk. Really, the only 'decent' thing about this man, was he loved drama.

_Loved _it.

In fact, if there was any drama going on, at the school, around campus, he'd somehow, sneak his way into conversations and either not say anything, and listen to the "latest gossip" or say something really weird and start up a whole other argument.

Now, looking at all his students, before him, he decided there was something more to their innocent faces and innocent, polite behaviors.

Jade had her feet resting on the back of Tori's chair, pressing the heel of her boot into the girl's head softly.

Well, he thought, almost all of them.

Then he noticed the boy, Robbie, and his strange puppet, Rex. Something certainly was weird about those two. And that other guy… Andre… constantly and secretly looking at Tori, and hoping she'd notice.

Then.

His favorite. The little redhead, sitting attentively, watching his every move.

Just for fun, and to test if she was really looking at him, he swayed to one side. Her eyes followed his movement. She was a cutie, he found himself thinking, as he swayed back the other way. Again, her eyes followed along.

She was making him think about things he shouldn't have been thinking about.

It wasn't normal.

But, alas.

This man, certainly, was far from regular normality. That's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: No. I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters.<strong>

**A/N: This is my FIRST Victorious Fanfiction Story. (I usually only stick with iCarly/Seddie stories) **

**A big shout out to me_is_grace from the Twitter fandom. Thanks for suggesting I do a Victorious fanfic. Let me know how you find it!**

**Bear with me here. The characters are probably not going to tie in with the actual show characters. I've messed around with them a little, for the purpose of this story. **

**I'd just like to say, I'm sorry if you're offended with this story. If you don't like this kind of intensity and probably what MAY turn into explicit content (sex), I suggest STRONGLY… DO NOT READ ANYMORE. **

**HOWEVER! ****If you do, have a dirty filled mind… like me at 2 am in the morning (he he he)… by all means… READ ON!**

**CAUTION: This MAY be bumped up to an 'M' rating, in later chapters. **

**Okay. Enough about that. ****Thanks for taking time to read this! Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. **


	2. That ONE Night

**A/N: Femslash. This is why it's now rated 'M'. Don't worry. A lot more explicit content coming your way. Not just girl on girl stuff. Wow. I'm totally messed up. Lol. **

**Enjoy. My dirty, filthy minded companions. (Just kidding. You're no worse than me…)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-CrAzY wEiRd StUfF-<strong>_

_Chapter 2: That ONE Night_

* * *

><p>TORI'S POV:<p>

It was summer's night. It was a HOT summer's night.

Trina had gone out somewhere. She did say where, but I wasn't really paying attention, as my body was draped over our couch and I was sweating, a lot. Times like these make me wish I was the cold-blooded Jade…

…seeing as she never sweats.

Except for that one time when we all got trapped in Beck's van. _Beck_.

I love Beck. I'm falling in love with him, and I can't help it.

So… where was I?

Oh yes. The incredibly stinkin' hot night.

I wanted to call someone to come over, but I decided it was just too much effort to reach from where I was laying to the coffee table, which was like an inch and a half away from my fingertips.

What? Don't judge me! It's just really, _really _hot right now!

I pick up my phone, and realize it was on silent for the whole of today.

_4 missed calls_.

Whoops. Sorry whoever tried to call me. Oh. It was… Jade. _Jade?_

Just then, my phone rang again. I slowly answer it. And light up when I hear his voice on the other end.

"Hey pretty girl," he says, kind of slurring his words. "I l-loooove yooouuu…"

Drunk. Just my luck, I think to myself.

"Beck, hang up the phone," I say, sighing. "You're drunk."

"Drunk on love… for you…"

This calls for desperate measures. I hang up the phone quickly and throw it down.

As soon as I do this, the doorbell rings. And rings. And rings. It keeps on ringing, and doesn't seem to want to stop. When I open the door slowly, I see Jade standing there, all soaking wet. Hair dripping water into her otherwise cold and distant eyes.

"Jade? What are you-"

She cuts my words off, with a kiss. Not just a simple peck either. A full blow smacking smooch.

A REAL _kiss. _

Jade, my supposed sworn enemy was _KISSING _me!

Argh! What? Why?

Her lips pressed against mine forcefully, pushing me backward until we reached the couch. I kind of tripped over but at the same time, she pushed me down onto it. I was unable to escape her hold on me.

It felt weird… but kind of… nice?

Maybe, in a way.

Nice?

Weird?

Both.

What was she doing here? You know… apart from having a wrestling match with my lips and hers.

As she pulled away, a lustful look in her eye, I try to catch my breath but it's hard when she's pushing down on my stomach with her butt. It's like she meant for all of this to happen. For her to be here right this very moment.

I almost found it kind of… alluring.

"Tori," she whispered, pulling up my tank top slowly. "I want you. I know you want me."

"What."

"Don't fight it."

Okay.

She was being freakishly calm about all of this. And wait! Hold the phone! Didn't she have a boyfriend?

"Jade stop," I command. She stops.

That's new.

"What?"

"Don't you 'what?' me," I say, all flustered. "What are you- and will you get off of me? !"

For a spilt second, a smirk appears on Jade's face, then it goes away, but she doesn't move. I wriggle my hips, and hers move against mine. I can feel the heat and somewhat wetness of her crotch. Hot? Wet?

Oh God.

I struggle some more, but the grip she has on my wrists doesn't loosen. Not even slightly.

Looking into her eyes, I realize that it's pointless fighting the inevitable. Let's give the girl what she wants, and what she obviously came for. Some interaction. Besides, it was the only way to get her off my stomach.

Which was starting to really hurt, by the way.

My hand slowly makes it's way to where the band of her shorts are, and slides inside, to her soaked boxers.

"Tori… Mmmmm…" she moans softly. "Take them… take them off…"

"Okay," I say.

Not being able to resist a smirk, while pulling down her shorts and then boxers, I thought that I was foolish for undermining the power I now held over her. Or… under her, in this case.

"Fingers," she whispers, almost weakly.

The girl grabs my hand and plunges it inside her wet, warm pussy. I wiggle my fingers, and she bucks her hips against them, pushing them further and further inside.

Wow. It's like she hasn't had any intimate sessions in a long time. Or… she just didn't love Beck anymore.

As her breasts bounced in front of me, I felt myself needing to touch them, feel them, maybe even squeeze them. Then, Jade's hips stop moving, and her legs shake a little, while her hot cum spills all over my fingers.

I pull my hand away slowly, then she grabs my hand and holds it up to my mouth and smirks, almost evilly.

Ew. No.

I'm not doing that.

I shake my head quickly, eyes widening as I do so, but she brushes my fingers against her lips and licks slowly. Then she presses my own fingers onto my own lips. I taste them. I taste her… and she's…

…bittersweet.

Just like her personality. More bitter than sweet though.

Then, Jade gets off me and the couch and slips her shorts on quickly and doesn't take her eyes off of me. It isn't weird but…

Okay! It's super weird.

"I had fun tonight," she says, in her normal voice. Which often scares me. "We should do it again sometime…"

Heck no.

"Alright," I reply. Mainly out of fear. "Night Jade."

"Night loser."

After I walk her to the door, she gives me one last peck on the lips, and slap on the butt, then disappears into the night.

This was the first (but not last) sexual encounter I had with Jade.


	3. Shocking Confession

**A/N: This chapter is less sexual than the last. But don't worry. There's plenty more good stuff coming your way, soon. *wink wink* **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>-CrAzY wEiRd StUfF-<em>**

_Chapter 3: Shocking Confession_

* * *

><p>Robbie and Cat were all ready to go to the beach.<p>

"You NEED to put on sunscreen, Cat," he reminded her. "You'll get burnt. And then match the color of your hair!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" The girl cried out, taking offense immediately.

"Just put the sunscreen on! Please…"

"Okay!"

After much debate with the sunscreen, the pair were off for a full on fun day at the beach. As you would, if it was a fine summer's day. Like today. Robbie had packed them a picnic too. He was fully prepared.

Absent mindedly, he felt his back pocket.

Yep. Still in there, he thought, looking over at the girl in the front seat of his car, playing with the radio.

"Oh, I LOVE THIS SONG!" Cat yelled, excitedly and began dancing in her seat, music full blast.

He was definitely_ fully _prepared.

The car slowly pulled into the parking lot, and Robbie cut the engine off. Cat was gazing out at the sea.

"Let's go have some fun," said Robbie, trying to sound a little more enthusiastic than he felt.

"Yay! Beach here we come!" Cat exclaimed, and hopped out of the car.

Robbie smirked as Cat grabbed his hand quickly, and they both ran from the car park, right onto the beach. After tossing down the picnic blanket and the basket full of food, he took off his shirt and then scanned around.

His eyes found the little red headed girl.

"Tag! You're IT," she giggled, and ran off toward the waves.

Robbie looked after her, and squinted behind his glasses, as the sun cast its rays on the distant rolling waves, making it sparkle.

She was flawless. The girl, before him. Dancing, laughing and playing with the ocean, and the tide kept creeping in and out. It's usual rhythm.

Flawless. Psh, more like _gorgeous_, he corrected himself. Absolutely stunningly beautiful.

That bathing suit she was wearing, tight fitting and red, covered yet showed those curves. He had never been one to oggle a girl before… but here was his chance. To notice how damn sexy Cat was.

And by God, she was.

"Well," she called out, with that cute little giggle. "You coming to chase me, or what?"

He sprang into action, and took off after her, as fast as his legs could go.

Being, not very athletic, he certainly was motivated enough to run after Cat. Could you blame him? She was amazing. In every single way you could think of.

When he eventually captured her in his arms and swung her around, almost carelessly, she squealed in excitement and happiness.

Perhaps she liked him, the way he liked her. And that was… a lot.

_A lot. _

"Robbie!"

He placed her down, and she stumbled onto the sand, still in a fit of giggles. He dropped down next to her and lay down slowly, admiring her every freckle dotting her face lightly and resisting the strong desire to reach out and touch those long red silky strands of hair.

Itchy fingers.

She edged closer to him. So close. Far too close for Robbie to even contemplate comfort. She smelled sweet, like strawberries. Her eyes dazzled, and drew him in even further.

Like a magnet. A sensual, sexy magnet. Look but don't touch.

Irresistible. His thoughts of Cat allowed his imagination to run wild. Irresponsible.

But oh so…. _tempting_.

As she leant further into him, their noses brushed against each other's. Robbie looked around slowly, and it seemed they were very much alone.

His eyes flickered from Cat's eyes, to her lips. They were begging. Screaming to be kissed.

"I like you," he murmured, to her."

She giggled. "Oh Robbie. You're so funny!"

"Cat," he pushed his body against hers, gently pushing back her hair behind her ears. "I _really _like you."

The girl was speechless.

Until he pushed her onto the sand and shocked her by pressing his lips against hers, hungrily. He wanted her, so badly. It's just a shame she didn't want him. She wanted Tori. Oh God, did she want that girl.

"No!" Cat cried, pushing Robbie away, and covering her mouth suddenly. "I can't kiss you."

"Why not?" Robbie questioned, feeling a little hurt by now.

"I love someone else."

"Who?"

He wanted to know, so he could go around to the guy's house and punch him. Or at least try to.

"Tori."

Robbie's mouth dropped wide open.

_Pretty girl with a flawless body and gorgeous hair say what? ?_


End file.
